Crying in the Night
by Satan'sPixie
Summary: Some love stories are happy with few problems, and some are born out of pain and sadness. Sherlock might have said to John during Baskerville that he didn't have friends but that's not quite true... Set Pre and Post-Reichenbach, this love story is the story of how Sherlock found love and happiness. Rating for later chapters. SHOC Any mean reviews will be given a literary raspberry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Crying in the Night**_

_I thought I ought to publish a new fic and I've got this one completed so I'll post one every two days if possible. I thought I ought to give I thought I ought to give you all a little Christmas present (I know it's the 27__th__ but I haven't been online till today!)_

_Please review with your opinions, call it a birthday present if you want (it's my 22__nd__ birthday today!)_

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Love at First Sight**_

The first time she saw him, she instantly knew that she loved him. He was sat outside his dorm room which was across the hall from hers, crying silently but sullenly.

"Are you alright?" She had asked, making him look up. His dark curls which contrasted so well with his pale complexion were messy and his pale blue eyes were slightly watery with tears.

"Why do you care? Come to make fun of the 'freak', have you?" He snapped angrily, wiping away his tears.

"I care because you are obviously upset and I don't think you're a freak. You're the genius aren't you?" She smiled, hoping that he would talk to her.

"And how did you know about me?" He asked, narrowing his gorgeous eyes.

"One of my dorm mates and a good friend, Mary Morston, told me that she's seen you around and heard your dorm mates picking on you all the time. I live just across the hall, why don't you come in and have some tea? It'll get you out of this hallway." She replied. He seemed pensive for a few moments before nodding. He followed her inside and sat down at her direction before she made them both a cup of tea.

"I know you're studying Literature, that you come from the North but have Welsh family and that you have a Tom cat at home, but what is your name?" He asked after taking a few sips of tea. She froze, her own cup halfway to her mouth.

"How do you know that?" She asked, looking surprised.

"The book on your chair, you glanced at the page before you closed it which you wouldn't do if you weren't reading it. It's a Literature textbook which shows your course quite easily. Your accent, though faint, is distinctly Northern with a slight hint of Welsh. It's not enough to suggest that you've lived there but it suggests that a lot of your family is from Wales. And as for the cat, that was the simplest deduction of them all. There's a photo of you with a large black and white cat on the wall. Normally male cats are larger than females, so I guessed that it is male. How did I do, and your name?" He smirked, quirking an eyebrow. Her response surprised him, she laughed happily.

"I _**am**_ studying Literature, I love reading and books so it was a natural choice. And I do live in the North with a pet Tom cat. But only my Paternal grandfather and my Maternal grandmother are fully Welsh, everyone else is only about half. And my name's Lili, Lili Jones." She smiled.

"Damn! Only two Welsh family members, there's always something!" He scowled, glaring at a corner.

"Hey, you got more things from small details than anyone else could. Don't worry about the fact that you got a tiny and inconsequential detail wrong. I've told you my name, will you tell me yours?" She said, placing a gentle hand on his arm. He looked at her once more.

"The tiny details can be the most important! They can all be used to form part of the big picture. And the name's Sherlock Holmes."

After that first meeting, Sherlock was often in Lili and Mary's dorm. In fact, he often slept in the spare bedroom when his dorm mates, Sebastian Wilkes and Thomas Anderson, locked him out of the dorm out of spite. Sebastian had tried to persuade Lili to go out with him, she had a striking appearance with her long dark hair, pale skin and gentle almond shaped eyes in an extraordinarily deep shade of blue-green. She refused, stating that she wasn't going to date someone who was idiotic enough to bully someone for being more intelligent than him. Sebastian's jealousy over her preference for Sherlock over him prompted him to report the fact that Sherlock often slept in the girls' dorm to the woman in charge of assigning dorms. But when Lili explained that Sebastian and Thomas kept locking him out and that he was actually sleeping in an unoccupied room, they weren't punished. In fact, when it was discovered just how often Sherlock was locked out, he was given special dispensation to move into Lili and Mary's dorm. Sebastian originally thought that Sherlock had been kicked out of the dorms when he packed all his stuff up. So when Sebastian found out that Sherlock had actually moved across the hall, he was more determined than ever to cause him suffering.

Sebastian and Thomas both kept harassing Lili, trying to get her to date them. Eventually, she ended up punching the both of them; she broke Anderson's nose and Sebastian's jaw, prompting the two men to leave her alone. They started on Mary but when she threatened them with Lili, they soon found themselves much less keen. After uni, Mary went on to become a Primary School teacher and Lili bought herself her own bookshop. The two women kept in touch and still kept contact with Sherlock.

He never realised that Lili was in love with him, and she never told him. Mary knew but she felt that it was up to her friend to tell him how she felt. But Lili was adamant that she kept it a secret so Sherlock went on thinking that no one would ever love him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crying in the Night**_

_Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this last night like I meant to, I had my baby sister round earlier in the evening and I couldn't really post stuff when she was here._

_Thanks to __**Loki'sdreamer**__ for following this story._

_**Warning:**__ We're at the chapter which has given this fic its rating. I put it as an 'M' because of attempted suicide and how the character speaking is talking about it. If anyone is offended or affected by it and would like to skip the section on suicide then stop reading after the first two paragraphs._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Love Lost**_

Numb…that's how I feel, all I can feel is pain and darkness. He's dead, Sherlock had killed himself, believing that no one believed in him, that everyone thought he was a fraud. That's not true, I _**know**_ that he really _**was**_ that clever and I don't for one second doubt him. I've known him since university, we shared a dorm, and you can't spend that amount of time with someone without getting to know them! It's been six months since he died; I've managed to set the record straight, proving that that bloody journalist had used falsified information. All it took was a search on IMDB and a quick phone call to the Actor's guild to prove that Richard Brook didn't exist although the TV programme that he said that he was in _**did**_ exist. Kitty Riley was summarily sacked and an apology was published with the truth. They've still got my name on record, possibly because they want to remember me as someone they shouldn't cross, I don't fully understand their reasoning.

I don't think I can go on much longer, each day is getting harder and harder to continue without him in the world. It's funny, there are so many people who care about him, but he never knew it while he was alive. Not only was there his best friend John and his landlady Mrs Hudson who saw him like a son, but his brother really cared about him as did Mycroft's partner, Greg Lestrade. None of them knew about me, I guess that Sherlock never saw the need to tell them that I'm one of the two people from university that _**did**_ like him. I never told him that I love him, even though Mary had told me to multiple times. Mary is the only one who knows just how much I miss him, she's the only one who can understand my depression. Everyone else is just confused about why I'm so upset. I had a visit from some members of Scotland Yard today, Greg Lestrade and Sally Donovan. They wanted to ask me how I knew that Sherlock was innocent. I simply told them that I'd known him a long time and that Anderson could tell them more about it if they asked him about me.

They'll probably want to talk to me again, but I don't think they'll be able to. I just can't go on, just knowing that Sherlock is dead is killing me. I've had a plan for a long time, I came up with it shortly after he died actually. I'm going to take an overdose, I know that it's predictable and 'boring' as Sherlock would have once said, but it's the easiest method for me to get hold of everything I need. There's always plenty of Paracetemol in the house, my mum and I are prone to migraines so we get through a lot. I've already written my suicide note, I feel like I need to explain to everyone why I'm doing this. I've also written a list of what I would like for my funeral, I don't really care what they do with my body, after all, I'll be dead and it's up to those who are left what they want to do with it. But I would like '_If Today Was Your Last Day_' by _Nickleback_ played at my wake and white oriental lilies as my flowers. I've also specified that I'd like everyone to wear something in a bright colour, I don't want it to be too sad.

I've got everything ready, all the pills and a large glass of water to take them with. I'm going to listen to some of my favourite music as I go, hopefully it'll be like going to sleep, in fact, I might take a sleeping tablet too, then it really will be going to sleep and never waking up. I would light a candle, I like the idea of the romanticism behind it, but that would be leaving it unattended and it might catch fire and hurt someone. Even moments before my death, I'm concerned with someone else getting hurt. I've always been like that, Sherlock always said that I was somewhat unusual, a freak like him, just because I am _**so**_ compassionate. The way he said it though, it was as though he was genuinely fond of me.

I just hope that everyone can finally understand why I'm so upset, I know they've been getting irritated at me because of it. I've never felt so alone. Soon, I won't be alone any longer…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Crying in the Night**_

_Thanks to __**Viktoria7**__ and __**MissdaVinci77**__ for starting to follow this story._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Troubled Love**_

It had only been two weeks since Sherlock had returned, and nearly seven months since the fall.

"John, I never thanked you for clearing my name." He said one morning while John was reading the paper.

"Sorry, what?" John asked, looking confused.

"I said 'Thank you' for getting the newspaper to print the truth." His friend sighed, slightly exasperated. John stared at him for a few moments.

"Sherlock…it wasn't me." He said softly. The Consulting Detective looked up sharply.

"If it wasn't you, then who could it be? Mycroft wouldn't have used a website like IMDB and Greg was too busy trying to legally clear my name. Mrs Hudson doesn't have a computer, she's slightly scared of them. Molly knew that I was really alive and the correction was very clear that it was a posthumous apology. Sally was convinced of my guilt until after the correction in the papers and Anderson hates me. Sebastian similarly hates me because of what happened with…Oh! It couldn't be…could it? Of course, she's the only person who makes any sense!" He mused, jumping up and grabbing his phone before scrolling through his contacts.

"Who was it Sherlock?" The doctor asked, curious about who had cared about Sherlock as much as him and the rest of the genius' friends.

"Lili Jones, an old Uni friend. And when I say Uni friend, I mean an actual friend, and not one like Sebastian. He hates me mainly because Lili and I were close and he wanted her as his girlfriend but she rebuffed him." Sherlock explained as he started to call Lili's mobile.

But when there was no answer, his face became concerned.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"There's no answer." Sherlock replied.

"Perhaps she's busy or working." John suggested.

"She's self-employed. No, something's wrong John. Lili always answers her phone." Sherlock replied before finding another number and placing the call. He turned his phone onto speakerphone as the call connected.

"Hello?" Mary asked as she answered the phone.

"Mary, it's Sherlock. I've just tried to call Lili but there's no answer, do you know if she's alright?" He asked, his voice concerned.

"You utter _**BASTARD**_! How can you ask that? You faked your death! Lili spiralled into a deep depression and I was the only one who knew why! For the first few months, the only thing she lived for was clearing your name in the papers, once she'd done that, she felt that she had nothing left to live for. She managed to hold on until two weeks ago." A woman on the other end of the phone shouted.

"Mary, what happened to Lili?" Sherlock asked, panic in his eyes and his face paler than normal.

"She took an overdose of Paracetemol, she's in the hospital in a coma! If she doesn't wake up soon and doesn't improve, her parents are thinking about signing a DNR." Mary snapped. Sherlock gulped slightly; John was amazed, this was the most human he'd ever seen the self-diagnosed Sociopath.

"Where is she?" Sherlock asked quietly.

"I just fucking told you! She's in the hospital!" Mary growled angrily.

"Not quite what I meant Mary, where's the hospital?" He said, still very quiet.

"Middlesbrough. It's James Cook hospital. Why?" She asked, obviously taking note of the fact that he was acting differently than normal.

"I'm going to see her." He replied, standing and walking through to his bedroom to pack.

"Sherlock, would her family even want you there?" Mary sighed, knowing that there was very little that she could say to persuade her friend against the idea.

"If you can give me a number for her parents, I'll phone them and ask. But I need to see her." He replied. Mary gave him the number and he wrote it down before thanking her and ending the call.

Lili's parents agreed that he could see her but only on the condition that he read her suicide note first. John had packed some clothes, knowing that his friend was badly shaken by the news and needed some moral support. They were just about to head out of the door when Greg, Sally and Anderson turned up to ask for help with a case.

"I'm not taking cases until further notice." Sherlock stated, looking at the time on his phone.

"Is everything ok?" Greg asked, concerned that something was wrong with the Consulting Detective.

"No, a friend of mine is in the hospital and I'm quite concerned." Sherlock replied.

"A friend? Seriously Holmes?" Anderson sneered, causing Sherlock to turn his glare on him.

"Yes, Anderson, a friend. It's Lili Jones, you remember her from university don't you? She broke your nose when you and Sebastian were harassing her to date either of you." He snarled, remembering the anger he'd felt when they had been pressuring her. Anderson scowled and subconsciously touched the break in his nose. Sally and Greg also glared at him.

"You never mentioned that you were harassing her in university." Greg said angrily, making a mental note to check into Anderson's background before university as well.

John and Sherlock caught the next train from King's Cross up to Darlington and then transferred onto a train to Middlesbrough. After that it was a quick taxi ride to the hospital but they soon found themselves on the right ward. Lili's father, Garath, met them and handed Sherlock the suicide note when asked about it. A short blonde woman walked up to them while Sherlock was reading and introduced herself to John as Mary Morsten, one of Lili's best friends. They chatted while waiting for Sherlock to finish reading but nothing could have prepared them for Sherlock's reaction. Once he had finished reading, he looked up and handed the letter back to Garath.

"Which room is she in?" He asked quietly, clearly trying to think over something he had read. Garath pointed it out and the detective went in and sat by her side. John saw just how upset his friend was and grabbed a passing doctor after speaking to Garath for a few moments.

"My name is Dr. Watson, a friend of mine is visiting a patient and I was wondering about their condition." He said, causing the female doctor to look at him.

"Which patient? I can't give full details as you well know, doctor-patient confidentiality as you well know." The blonde woman replied.

"It's Miss Lili Jones, and I'm just wondering what treatment she's had, you can give me vague terms if necessary." John smiled, turning on the charm to persuade her. It worked, she gave him the name of the treatment that Lili had received and John returned to Garath and Mary.

"The treatment she received should have worked, I wonder why she's still in a coma." He said musingly. Mary sighed sadly and Garath left to get coffee for all of them.

"She gave up hope." Mary said softly, tears filling her soft brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" John asked, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Lili loves Sherlock, she has done since Uni, and I suspect that she's loved him from the moment she met him. She's always been too nervous to tell him how she feels about him but hoped that she'd be able to someday. When she found out he'd died, she knew that she would never get the chance and she just couldn't cope. She's always believed that he couldn't feel the same but she wanted him to know that he's not as unlovable as he thinks." She explained, looking sad on behalf of her friend. John looked in the direction of his friend.

"I think there's more hope about his feelings for her than she realised." He said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Crying in the Night**_

_Thanks to __**Sherlockian082994**__, __**ginganinja1999**__, __**TyroAkira**__ and __**SmillyReaper**__ for following this story._

_There's only the Epilogue of this fic left so any suggestions for what you'd like for my next one would be appreciated._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Love Found**_

Everything is dark…and calm…it's been the same for I don't know how long…I've heard my family talking around and to me…they're crying for me. They understand my depression now, they know why I was so upset, but they wish I hadn't tried to kill myself. They beg me to come back but there's nothing left for me, I can't bear living in a world where Sherlock is gone. There's only one thing that could bring me back and it's impossible, Sherlock's dead.

Suddenly there's a new voice, one that I never thought I'd hear again.

"Hello Lili." Sherlock's baritone voice said softly and I feel someone take hold of my hand. I know that touch, Sherlock had only hugged me once, when my godmother had died of cancer, but I had memorised his touch in that one instance. Even though I was still not fully conscious (I certainly couldn't open my eyes or respond), I wonder if I have finally passed into death and if I am lucky enough to be reunited with Sherlock.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other; too long really, I guess life got in the way. I wish I'd been able to tell you the truth, but then, I've never been fully honest with you." He sighs, squeezing my hand. I wonder what he means by that, and I'm worried that he's going to say that he doesn't even like me.

"It's only the revelation about your feelings for me that has enabled me to actually be honest about my own feelings. I am well aware that you believe that I could never return them and that you are in some way unlovable, which is complete rubbish as you are quite the most lovely woman I have ever known, your self-confidence is far too low." Here he pauses, as if he is unsure of what to say next but I find myself mentally begging (and I can't beg any other way) for him to continue.

"Lili, there are two things which I must tell you. I love you, I probably always have if I'm being completely honest. I'm sorry I never told you before, maybe if I had then things would have been better, we certainly wouldn't have lost as much time as we did. The other thing I need to tell you is…I'm still alive…I never died, it was all a ruse to protect those I care about from Moriarty and his group, although Moriarty is actually dead now and I've dealt with the people who worked for him now. I wanted to thank you for clearing my name with the papers, I should have guessed it would be you." His sensual baritone voice sounds almost thick, as if he's on the verge of tears which astounded me as I've only seen him cry that once. It is almost as amazing to me as the fact that he is still alive, while most people would have been annoyed that he had faked his death, I am simply relieved that the world isn't as bereft of genius as I had thought.

"When I came in, a doctor told me that I should say goodbye, that you're barely alive. Please Lili, don't die, I know you've been having difficulty but please come back to me. I'll do anything, we could go away, just you and me, if you wanted; or, if you truly wanted it, I would leave and never see you again even though it would kill me to do so. Please Lili, whatever you want, just don't leave me." He continues, his voice catching and I instinctively know that he is crying; to my surprise, he kisses the back of my hand, still holding on tight to it. I am tired, I just want to rest, but I want to stay with Sherlock too. With great difficulty I attempt to open my eyes. Sherlock must have realised because suddenly, he's encouraging me. Someone else, a doctor I think, is trying to tell him that it's hopeless, that I almost gone, but both Sherlock and I ignore him. Another new voice shouts at the doctor, telling him that I'm clearly trying to wake up; when asked, he tells the idiot doctor that he's called 'Dr John Watson', Sherlock's flatmate then. I decide that I like him. My eyelids feel so heavy and it takes so much effort but slowly, my eyes start to blink open. Dad has joined Sherlock in encouraging me to wake up but when my eyes finally open, it's Sherlock's face my eyes seek out.

"Sh…erlock…" I try to say but there's a tube down my throat which makes talking difficult. A blonde man rushes forward and gently removes it even though the man in the corner, the idiot doctor I'm guessing from his voice, protests. Like I thought, there are tears on Sherlock's face, but Dad and Mary are also crying. Mary's on the phone, to my mum I think.

Dad hugs me and I put one arm around him, returning the hug, but my left hand is still held firm in Sherlock's grasp. I look into Sherlock's eyes and, seeing the happiness there, tears start to fall from my own eyes.


	5. Epilogue

_**Crying in the Night**_

_Thanks to __**kaylafillpot**__ for favouriting me and thanks to __**flute1021**__ for adding this story to their favourites and subscription lists._

_My next fic is a request and should hopefully be up tomorrow or the day after (Friday at the latest, my works do is on Thursday so I'll have less time)._

_Anything you recognise is not mine._

_**Love Is All Around**_

_Everything is dark, but the one small patch of light illuminates a tombstone, Lili gasps and screams upon reading the name._

With a gasp and a start, Lili jerks awake, her breathing quick and tears in her eyes. A hand on her arm made her turn and see Sherlock's concerned face.

"What's wrong Lili?" He asked softly, pulling her close to him.

"Just a dream, I was in an intense darkness and all I could see was a tombstone with your name on it." She replied, furiously wiping her tears away.

"Shh, Darling, I'm here, and I'll never leave you again." He said softly, wrapping her in his arms carefully.

"I know, and I'll never leave you either." She replied as she snuggled into his embrace. It had been five years since Lili woke up from her coma and four since they had married.

"Sleep, Darling, you need your rest, especially in your condition." He murmured, pressing his lips to her temple whilst rubbing one hand over her heavily pregnant bump.

"I'm fine Sherlock, really." She smiled, her eyes soft and happy.

"I just worry about you running around after the twins all day." He sighed, knowing just how energetic their three-year-old son and daughter could be.

"Sherlock, women have been caring for children while pregnant for millennia, besides, Mary was helping me. Milton and Mallory adore her and you know that she and John are going to look after them when I go into labour." Lili pointed out fondly.

"Still, I feel guilty that my cases tend to take me away from you so much." He replied, looking guilty.

"I understand, Love, really I do. But you _**do**_ come home on an evening, so you _**do**_ spend time with us." She smiled, kissing him gently.

"Still, I'll feel better if you get some sleep." He replied with a smile of his own.

"I will, but I need the bathroom first. I swear this little one is using my bladder as a pillow!" She said, hauling herself out of bed.

It was only about five minutes later that Sherlock heard Lili calling him and he rushed to her side.

"Lili, what's the matter?" He asked, worriedly as he took in her pale face and her hands holding onto her pregnancy bump.

"Sh-Sherlock…I think it's time." She stuttered softly; his eyes widened, she wasn't due for another two weeks but then, the twins had been born six weeks early.

"Right, you go and sit on the bed for now, I'll call John and Mary to look after the twins." He said, knowing from the last time that it wouldn't help to panic (not that he'd ever admit to anyone except Lili that he _**had**_ panicked). John and Mary (they'd moved into a flat together nearby shortly after Lili and Sherlock had become engaged), though sounding sleepy, were fully prepared to get to Baker Street within ten minutes. By the time they arrived, Sherlock and Lili were dressed and waiting with a bag. John and Mary sent them on their way, stating that the twins would be fine.

While waiting for John and Mary, Sherlock had also called Mycroft to borrow a car, something he didn't really want to do but he knew that one of his brother's cars would get them to the hospital quicker than a taxi.

Greg was in his office, trying to mediate a dispute between Sally and Anderson. Sally had grown-up somewhat since the Moriarty Incident as the Police now called it, Anderson was still as childish as ever about Sherlock. Even Sherlock seemed to have grown-up, having a somewhat cordial relationship with Sally and ignoring Anderson rather than arguing with him. Anderson seemed to hate Sherlock more than ever, especially when Lili Jones married the genius detective and when the twins were born.

"Look, Anderson, you can't keep acting like that towards Sherlock, he's a paid consultant and if you keep being disrespectful, especially when he does nothing to antagonise you, then you _**will**_ be suspended." Greg sighed finally, with a light glare at the Forensic Scientist.

"You're just biased! I could go to the Chief Inspector about this!" Anderson snarled.

"I might be married to Sherlock's brother but that doesn't make me biased. And as for you going to the Chief Inspector, I'm afraid you _**will**_ be speaking to him soon but not in relation to Sherlock. I _**am**_ not going put up with your insubordination!" Greg growled, standing and swiftly walking up to the Chief Inspector's office. In the fallout from the Moriarty Incident, Chief Inspector Bland, who was behind the attempted arrest of Sherlock was thrown out of the Police Service. The new one was much more understanding and in fact, was more than happy for Sherlock to be consulted, stating that he'd rather they paid Sherlock to get a killer off the street sooner than having someone else killed.

It only took a few minutes of conversation to persuade the Chief Inspector that Anderson needed to be put on a disciplinary for his attitude. When Anderson and Sally were called up to the office, Anderson's temper was worse than before, especially when it was pointed out that the Chief Inspector and Sally agreed with Greg. The issue culminated when Greg received a phone call from Mycroft.

"Mycroft? What's wrong?" He asked, causing everyone to glance at him. Sally was curious as he seemed to listen for a couple of minutes.

"Really? Today? I thought it was too early for that." He replied before listening to the response.

"You'll send a car? Right, I'll see you soon. Love you." He smiled before hanging up and turning to the room's occupants.

"I'm afraid that I've got to go, family matters." He said excitedly.

"Is everything alright?" Sally asked in concern.

"Everything's fine, Lili has gone into labour, so my new niece or nephew is due to be born soon." He replied, causing the Chief Inspector and Sally to smile while Anderson scowled.

"Tell Sherlock and Lili that I said congratulations." The Chief Inspector said and Sally nodded.

"Me too." She smiled.

"I can't believe that Lili married the Freak!" Anderson growled as Greg left the room.

"ANDERSON! You are on unpaid suspension for a month!" The Chief Inspector yelled, the echoes of his shout reaching Greg's ears as he left.

Less than an hour after Lili was admitted to hospital (it was actually Bart's so Molly popped up to visit) that their third child, a little girl they called Eleri Vivienne Holmes, was born. Eleri was very healthy and, much like her father, incredibly curious; she didn't cry, she just stared curiously at everyone before happily falling asleep in Sherlock's arms. Her mother, on the other hand, had tears of happiness as she watched her husband and youngest daughter together. When Sherlock looked up at the tired Eleri, she could see matching tears in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away though, when Mycroft and Greg were shown into the room to meet the newest Holmes.

"She's beautiful, have you chosen a name?" Greg smiled while Mycroft was trying to hide the fact that he had tears in his eyes (and failing as Sherlock noticed them easily).

"Eleri Vivienne Holmes. We were hoping that the two of you would be her Godparents." Sherlock replied, smiling gently at his youngest daughter. This caused Mycroft to give up trying to fight back his tears but neither Lili nor Sherlock commented. They both remembered that their story started with someone crying in the night.


End file.
